


The Ace of Spades and Other Cards

by urbaninja



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbaninja/pseuds/urbaninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the rare homestuck drabbles I write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Occasionally I write Homestuck drabbles. They'll go here.

Spades Slick stakes out Doc Scratch’s pad, trying to think of the best way to get in and start

He figures he’ll start by scaling a wall onto the roof, and then dropping down the other side, to a window, preferably a bedroom, so that he can sneak inside and then try to shimy down an air vent to the kitchen, stock up on supplies there and sneak out the back door before he’s noticed and then it’s back up to the roof and wow this plan is getting needlessly complicated.

Perhaps it would just be easier to kick down the front door and go from there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from crosseyedclown: Two Trolls locked in a room

The door locked behind them and the light wasn’t coming on.

Terezi slid her hand over the wall, trying to find something that would amount to a light switch, while at the same time, searching for anything that might smell like freedom, trying to keep herself from saying anything to Karkat, who had chosen the method of screaming and pounding on the door in rage, and quite possibly fear.

She could only wonder what would come first: A rescue operation or Karkat passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from endorphiumsuchtig on tumblr: Rose writing fic about people who write fic

“This seems deep, even for you Rose,” Dave said, turning another page of the notebook.

“I was going for the deepest sense of Meta I could manage,” Rose replied, “After all, only a writer can write about a writer writing.”

Dave blinked behind his sunglasses, the gears in his brain turning as he tried to understand both the fanfiction and Rose’s commentary before finally grinding to a halt with the realization that she may have finally broken him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from endorphiumsuchtig on tumblr: Your favorite homestuck troll making breakfast

Karkat looked between the cook book and the frying pan, muttering a string of curses.

The illustration of the steaming omelet on the page did not match the grey mess of goop that was still trying to decide if it was a solid or a liquid currently in his frying pan.

In a fit of rage, he stabbed at the substance with a spatula, causing an explosion of supposed omelet and further expletives, which thankfully drowned out Dave’s laughter as he recorded the show.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from endorphiumsuchtig: bro teaching dave to ride a bicycle.

It’s not so much teach as it is survive.

Dave goes straight from a tricycle to a bicycle and no chance for training wheels.

It’s either learn to ride and conquer the lilcalstacle course or end up face first in plush rump and by the time he’s done Dave could ride a bike across a high wire his balance is that good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from crosseyedclown on tumblr: something with Kanaya

Since Gamzee scuttled off to the vents, Kanaya has hovered between hunting him down herself and pulling her chainsaw on anyone who so much as spooks her from behind.

When she rounds on Dave he doesn’t bat an eye, and simply points to Karkat, who passed out almost immediately.

Kanaya makes a mental note to start reigning it in, even if it means loosing some of her edge.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the ending made me sad about anything, it’s that these two idiots didn’t get a well-deserved reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on 4/13/16
> 
> I don't remember when I wrote this, just that it was a scrap of paper on a clipboard that I was holding on to. It's thoroughly non-canon now, but given the nature of the day, and the fact that it's one of the few Homestuck things I've written, I felt it appropriate to share.

It’s after the dust has cleared and the celebrations occur and the plans for rebuilding begin that Karkat finally spots him.

He looks a little different, more robotic, but Karkat knows it’s him.

Karkat hangs back, waiting for what remains of the green guys to disperse and for the prospitan to leave. When Jack’s on his own, only then does Karkat approach.

They stand in awkward silence as Jack lights a cigarette.

“You look like hell, Jack.” Karkat’s attempt at being casual. Jack rolls his eyes.

“whatever kid. it’s slick now. spades slick.” He doesn’t deny the comment though. He’s seen worse. The name’s more important to him anyway.

“Slick,” Karkat repeats with a nod. There’s a lot he wants to say, but he’s not sure where to start. “Thanks” he says, finally. For guiding him and being that voice in his head, for better or worse. For showing him that he wasn’t alone. “And sorry.” For a lot of things.

“yeah” Slick replies, and it’s hard to tell what it’s in response to. He turns to look at Karkat, who has an expression that Slick is not familiar with but could be happiness or admiration or goddammit he forgot what a pansy this kid could be.

Awkwardly, he lifts a hand and ruffles Karkat’s hair.

“you did good kid” he says, and sighs as Karkat grins.


End file.
